1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to hard disk tests, and more particularly to a method for testing hard disks under an extensible firmware interface (EFI).
2. Description of Related Art
Reading and writing test of hard disks are implemented under an operating system. These tests need to be limited to a predetermined time. Additionally, the tests need to be run on a section of a storage device that is different from an operating system of a system.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method for testing hard disks.